Jealousy rears its ugly head
by Lillypilly
Summary: After a bad first impression, Rory gives friendship with Tristan another chance - two parts. No Dean and no kiss at Madeline's party.
1. Chapter 1

**JEALOUSY REARS ITS UGLY HEAD**

**Chapter 1**

As usual she was accompanied by an extra large steaming cup of coffee as she headed up thefront steps of Chilton Prep. He spotted her, grinning, a spring in his step as he jogged to catchup with her.

"Hey Mare…"

She had strangely come to terms with his pet name for her as he referred to it and as their tentative steps towards friendship developed into the real thing she found herself not minding as much. Today was not one of those days.

"Tristan, unless you have more of Luke's coffee hidden somewhere within this vicinity it's too early to be calling me Mary. As a matter of fact the name's Rory and you'd think by now being friends and all for let's see the past couple of months you'd remember but as it so happens….."

"Whoa, stop right there. Deep breaths, that's right. Take it easy." Tristan placed gentle hands on both her shoulders watching her closely with a rather amused gleam in his eyes. She turned from his grasp and continued on her way, Tristan sidling up to her with ease.

"It's never too early or too late to be calling you Mary, Mary, you know that." He cocked his head to the side grinning trying to get a smile or anything remotely civil out of her as they walked through the halls of Chilton finally settling in front of Rory's locker. She suddenly turned to face him needing an outlet.

"Okay since you asked I have been up all night and morning studying for this exam and I'll have you know I've only had four cups of coffee."

"I asked? I don't quite remember that." Tristan voiced his doubt ever so slowly furrowing his brows in jest as his urge to laugh at her wayward babbling grew by the minute. He thought it safer to merely chuckle in case she took offense going by her mood. "Hold on only four cups?"

"Well Luke was unmoved by all this and flat out refused to serve me anymore coffee insisting that it wouldn't help my sleep deprived state. Now that kind of behavior just knocked him down a couple of spots on my list."

"Mare, he may have a point. The last I heard caffeine and sleep did not go together."

"Oh hush up, no one asked you smarty pants."

"Smarty pants?" Tristan couldn't help it this time and laughed. "Wait a second, you have a list? What list? Am I on it?" Rory huffed. That would be about right she thought before giving him a playful shove. He loved it when she got all riled up and he loved being able to joke with her without the threat of her getting mad and ignoring him.

"Not everything revolves around you Dugrey."

"That may be but I have my doubts." An exasperated sigh and eye roll later from Rory their conversation returned to the main issue at hand. "Okay so minor lack of sleep is the cause of all this." Tristan looked at her pointedly. When she didn't respond Tristan whose hands had found their way back onto her shoulders pulled her in for a hug that surprisingly she didn't resist which put a genuine smile on his face. Rory sighed despite herself welcoming the smell of him and the warmth he provided. She further nestled her head into his shoulder feeling herself starting to drift. "God, you'd be a wonderful pillow." It was a thought meant to stay in her head but as she felt him stiffen she realised that it hadn't. The temptation to sleep all but left her system. She looked up albeit a little slowly seeing him staring down at her with a look she couldn't exactly place. She shuddered involuntarily, the odd sensation coursing through her. Deciding it was a rather chilly morning she hastily pulled away.

"Hey, you cold?" He fought the surge within himself when he felt her body quiver and the sound of her voice almost breathy as she was drifting off made it that much harder to deny himself the need to kiss her. He shook the gnawing feeling away nervous about treading down that path. Tristan Dugrey nervous around girls? He said it to himself twice and it still made no sense but then again Rory Gilmore wasn't just some other girl. He also knew that friendship was what she wanted from him and he wouldn't spoil what they had now that she had given him a chance.

"No, I'm fine." The expression on his face lingered making her heady or maybe it was just his cologne she wasn't sure. "I'm just…it's only. I'm fine." Verbal diarrhea, yes, but stumbling on her own tongue virtually unheard of. She immediately started on her locker to distract herself from her thoughts but the stupid thing wouldn't open again. Tristan gave it the magic touch without a word from Rory now used to the routine. She wasn't sure whether to be thankful or annoyed that it never failed him. She gave her locker door an aggravated shove the metal door banging against its neighbor with a noisy clang.

"Oookay, if you say so. The mood had lightened once again both welcoming it. "Well I'd better head off but if you want I can give you a ride home today unless you prefer the company of strangers on that bus you've grown attached to. If you're interested let me know, I'm more than willing."

Rory rolled her eyes yet again. Tristan was without a doubt still Tristan and she had gotten used to his ways realising she'd probably have a coronary if he ever did change as he gave her his trademark smirk, one that was notably very swoon worthy and boy did he know it.

"How do you do it?" Rory jumped and yelped not necessarily in that order as Louise along with Madeline and Paris approached her from behind.

"God Louise ever heard of tact?" Rory let out a long deep breath once her heart was back to normal rhythm. The three girls had been watching the interaction between Tristan and Rory with interest and a tad jealous. Not that they didn't like Rory which they did but they weren't immune to Tristan like Rory seemed to be and all three secretly wished they could be Rory for a day just to have Tristan be the way he only seemed to be around one Rory Gilmore.

"What are you talking about?" Rory shot her a confused look having indeed no idea what the blond was talking about.

"You know."

Rory sighed. "Okay, let me rephrase. When I said 'what are you talking about' I actually meant 'what are you talking about?" Rory sighed not in the mood for cryptic Louise as she rummaged through her locker for her books. It just seemed too much effort on her part with the lack of sleep to decipher the underlying meaning to Louise's question which knowing Louise there would be one.

"Well since you asked." Louise paused for dramatic effect before she continued. "How in God's name are you able to be Tristan Dugrey's 'friend' and nothing more? I just don't know how you restrain yourself around him, I mean I could never."

"We're well aware of that." Paris just couldn't help herself Louise choosing to ignore her. Sighing yet again Rory answered. "Is that all you think about?" She figured she'd hyperventilate soon with all the sighing. "Tristan and I are just friends and I plan on keeping it that way. I'm happy, he's happy, end of story."

"Well I couldn't do it. I mean if you were declared legally blind I would understand and sympathize ofcourse but that boy is King of Chilton for a reason and it all seems to be lost on you my dear friend."

Rory watched silently as the three walked away. She was a little tired of trying to explain her relationship or non-relationship with Tristan but she knew trying to get them to see it from her point of view was beyond pointless. Her focus lingered on Paris who turned her head a little although her expression when she looked back at Rory gave her no indication as to what she was thinking. Rory only thought about the conversation a few minutes longer then returned to her rummaging and foul mood in peace.

How Rory was immune to Tristan Dugrey's charm and looks was beyond Paris. She only wished she knew Rory's secret having harbored feelings for him since second grade. She was a realist knowing her chances with Tristan were slim to none as he only ever saw her as a friend which she had come to terms with although hard in the beginning. His type of girl was usually drop dead gorgeous albeit on the dim side and substantially lacking in personality if anyone ever cared to ask her opinion. How he could tolerate these girls was beyond her comprehension but then again that was probably the reason they never lasted more than a week, if that.

Rory Gilmore was different though. Paris had taken an instant dislike to Rory noticing Tristan's obvious interest when she had first transferred to Chilton but dislike soon grew to tolerate and eventually turned to acceptance that the girl wasn't half bad. They weren't close but one might say they had something bordering on friendship. She glanced at the brunette a second longer before joining in on the conversation at hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So you decided, bus or me? Now if I were you I would definitely choose me." It was the end of last period when Tristan approached her about a ride home. Rory contemplated while Tristan groaned out loud. "That exam we had in fifth was hard. Now Mary this is easy." When she still hadn't decided he sighed. "I'll throw in a jumbo sized cup of coffee from Starbucks."

"Do they even have jumbo sizes?"

"Not the point."

"Tristan don't you know anything about making empty promises. I mean what if I had my sight set on this non-existent jumbo sized cup of coffee you're offering only to find they only serve large. Now how would you feel then?"

"I would feel that I would buy you two large cups of coffee to make up for it." He paused for a moment. "I'm pretty sure jumbo sizes exist, now come on." He pushed her along before she could protest leading her to his car.

"Dugrey, you leaving?" A tall dark haired boy Rory recognised as one of the guys Tristan sometimes hung out with stopped them. He glanced fleetingly at Rory.

"Yeah, why something happening?"

"Yeah, that something's called practice or did you forget. Although I wouldn't blame you." He smiled at Rory his gaze lingering a little longer than safe making her blush.

"What are you talking about? Coach canceled practice today." Tristan was aware he sounded harsh but the interaction only a second ago didn't go unnoticed. He knew he had no right to get too pissed since they weren't together but Dave knew better. Tristan would have a word with him later.

"Well plans change so suit up. I'll tell coach you're on your way." With that the dark haired boy walked off down the hall.

"Sorry Mare I thought practice was canceled." Tristan looked a little dejected and he felt it. He was looking forward to the drive with Rory. She was stubborn and the opportunity to drive her home wasn't one she handed out every day. "Hey, why don't you watch for a little bit and then I can take you home. Practice usually lasts 45 minutes most days and I did promise you coffee. Now I'd definitely feel bad if you made me go back on my word." He gave her one of those drop dead smiles of his, anything to sway her. Tristan chuckled suddenly.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry but now you have no choice." He knew the big man up there loved him. "Your bus just left without you." Rory groaned. She could always wait for the next one but that would be another hour and last time the bus was a little late so it could be an hour and a half. Well if football practice was only 45 minutes it wouldn't be too bad. What was 45 minutes when she was in the company of a good book?

"Okay you've finally convinced me. So, 45 minutes?" She couldn't help but smile. He looked very pleased with himself at that moment.

"I'll meet you out there. I gotta gear up."

Rory watched Tristan walk off towards the gym to change and made her way out onto the football field. It was a rather nice day, a complete change from earlier this morning. She had never watched Tristan practice before. Come to think of it she had never been to a game before, not that that was strange. She didn't understand football and the whole concept of boys bashing into each other to get to a ball was a little baffling.

She sat midway down the bleachers having a good view of the field. She took out her latest read enjoying the slight breeze on her face. She didn't know what to expect at these things but she didn't expect the horde of people watching them practice, the horde consisting of 98 female Chiltonites with more than a few sporting the #2 on their cheeks in blue paint. She was pretty sure even before Tristan jogged onto the field to screams and whistles that he was the owner of that jersey number. She watched with curiosity the way these girls lost all self-control or tact whenever he was anywhere close by. She noticed he chatted to a few making the encounter probably the highlight of their day. Rory only rolled her eyes before continuing her attention on her book.

Tristan looked up only to find her reading. He had hoped that maybe she would take the time to watch the practice, well watch _him_ practice if he was honest but the knew Rory didn't care for sports and didn't care for him, well not in the way he wanted her to anyway. He drew out a long deep breath then glanced upwards once again. Nope, still reading. Frustrated, he decided to turn his attentions on the adoring blond only a few feet away from him, Cassie or was it Jenny? Whatever her name was at least she was interested, Tristan giving her a full fledged smirk before walking over for a little one on one.

God he was an absolute flirt. He'd been chatting up a blond wearing one of the shortest skirts Rory had ever seen. Is this what happened during these practices? She was almost relieved when she heard the whistle blow calling players into a huddle. Well she was here to watch him practice, well not necessarily _him_ practice but she was waiting for him to finish practice so he could take her home. Yes that sounded much better. If only that pesky blond would stop the squealing she could get back to her reading. It was driving her insane. Rory had come to the conclusion that that girl had the loudest and most annoying voice in the world. How was one supposed to concentrate?

Okay she was getting more than annoyed now. He asks her to come to football practice and not once has he looked up to find her. _Well he does have to keep an eye out for this thing called a ball_ says the strange inner voice in her head. Yes he does but it wouldn't explain how he's made the effort to make eye contact with annoying pesky blond, chat to her, and _still_ keep an eye on said ball. Rory made a disgruntled sound. What did she care what Tristan did on his own time. Well if she had to be exact his own time had become hers since he was the reason she was sitting here on this cold, hard bench when she could otherwise be sitting on the bus reading quietly. Instead her ears had been accosted by Ms. Pesky once again screaming for Tristan like she was at some rock concert and she was his overexposed groupie. She took deep calming breaths finding the paragraph she had been reading over and over. Why was she so worked up? Well, she had a right to be didn't she?"

She looked up just in time to see Tristan throw the ball almost clear across the field, well to Rory it looked clear across the field, landing in the hands of the dark haired boy they had come across earlier. Fist pumps all round and ever loudening screams from Tristan's groupies were heard. Rory knew nothing about football but even she had to admit that was a pretty impressive throw. A person would have to have a really good arm, well a strong arm for that kind of thing. She found herself absentmindedly eyeing not only his good arm and the way it flexed but his well toned shoulders and the way his gear accentuated his broad chest. Tristan threw the ball again exposing what appeared to Rory a well-defined set of abs. Rory swallowed, _hard_, her throat extremely parched making her cough. The day was getting warmer by the minute she thought. The chill of early morning and the heat of the afternoon seemed to be wreaking havoc on her body today. She needed water or else she knew she'd end up in a coughing fit. That had happened to her once before and boy she didn't want to go through that again. People had thought she was having some kind of epileptic fit. Her mother had even insisted on taking her to the hospital. No, not the way to go especially with all these people around. She had to find water and fast, and the only one within distance was down on the field but that was for the players. Well desperate times were now and she only needed a cup or two. Rory made her way down the bleachers and onto the field.

"It's Rory right?" It was that dark haired guy again. Well he seemed friendly enough. Maybe he wouldn't mind slipping her a little bit of water if she was nice enough to him. She smiled although her throat was starting to tickle again, a telltale sign.

"Yeat, that's me." She didn't have time for endless chit chat. "Would you be so kind and give me a glass of water. I'm about to start coughing here my throat is so dry and believe me nobody wants to see that."

"Yeah sure, no problem." The boy also known as Dave quickly got Rory a cup of water which she gulped down in seconds flat. "Does that help?"

"Oh God does it ever. Thank you." Rory flashed him a brilliant smile and was so grateful she touched his arm lightly to show her appreciation. It was an innocent gesture on her part but to Tristan it looked far from it. He wasn't impressed as he took his eye off the wide receiver, overthrowing the ball and missing his target altogether. He had been watching Rory as she made her way down from the bleachers onto the field, the way she had talked to Dave, the ass bringing her back some water and smiling down at her, the way she smiled back at him, _and_ the way she touched his arm. He'd been too busy earlier to have that chat with Dave about the hallway incident and now it had escalated to this. Maybe God didn't love him so much after all. He called for time the other players continuing without him.

"I think you're wanted on the field over there, _Dave_." The dark haired boy frowned a little, enjoying the attention from the pretty brunette but he knew Tristan's tone and looking up he was more than aware of Tristan's look. He managed to give Rory a tight smile before briskly heading back onto the field.

"So Mare, didn't think you were into football. Actually I'm pretty sure sports of any kind was taboo so why the sudden interest? I mean coming down to get a closer look would appear to me you were actually interested in the game or maybe it's not the game that interests you." Tristan couldn't help it. He was jealous and annoyed with Dave and with himself for being jealous of Dave. Who did Dave think he was anyway?

She could feel the edge in Tristan's voice. She didn't know why he was getting upset all of a sudden. She just wanted water, no she _needed_ water, and to get to the water she needed to get to Dave first. He had pretty much saved her life, well okay overly dramatic, but saved her from a coughing fit which would have led to major embarrassment on her part. She could see it now, an ambulance and paramedics called in as she coughed hysterically just because her throat was in dire need of water.

"Tristan, what's all this about?" She peered at him closer noticing how his whole body seemed to be on edge, his eyes dark with anger she thought or was it something else?

"So _Dave_ over there, what did he have to say that was so interesting? I mean correct me if I'm wrong but the last time I talked to him he wasn't that interesting." Tristan couldn't stop himself from spitting Dave's name out. It was like a bad taste that wouldn't go away. The mental picture of Rory touching Dave's arm almost intimately kept replaying in his head.

Rory's mind was doing back flips. What could have happened just now to get Tristan in this state? He was definitely angry about something and he kept repeating Dave's name and the way he said it. Was this about Dave? It couldn't be about Dave, could it? Could he be _jealous_ of Dave? Well this was a little hypocritical. Here he was jealous of Dave for saving her life of all things and only 25 minutes ago he was throwing himself at Ms. Pesky blond with the shortest of short skirts. How dare he get upset with her?

"Are you upset with me because I talked to Dave?" Rory snorted. She couldn't get past the hypocrisy. "You know at least Dave is wearing proper attire unlike some people." She was angry now and flashes of long blond hair and squealing in the background only added fuel to the fire.

"What are you on about? Dave and I are wearing the same thing. All of us are. That's what we practice in and that's what we play in."

"I'm not talking about you, you idiot. I'm talking about Ms. Pesky blond over there wearing that spare piece of material, the one you were so engrossed in before." Both were so absorbed with the other to notice the audience they had now attracted looking on in anticipation.

Tristan took a step closer, very confused. What was this girl talking about? What pesky blond in a skirt? She was talking about him engrossed in this girl when all he was ever engrossed with was her and she was too busy trying to catch Dave's eye to notice.

"What blond in a skirt? And _engrossed_? Who says engrossed?"

"_I_ say the word engrossed and I will continue to say the word engrossed if I want to." Rory's voice had risen a couple of pitches in her heated state. She too had inched closer.

"I don't know why you're so angry with Dave and if you are insinuating that there is anything remotely going on between us you are very wrong although why you care or what your problem is I don't know since you were so engrossed and I repeat _engrossed_ earlier."

"You really have no idea do you?" Tristan shook his head in disbelief. "I'm on that field working my ass off to impress you and you can't even take your nose out of that goddamn book of yours to give me a second glance and when I do look up you're over there chatting up Dave." He turned away from her pacing back and forth. Any restraint Tristan had left flew out the window at that point. He was fuming. Rory was convinced he would walk off any minute now and leave her standing there. Boy was she wrong. He turned to face her once again, his jaw set, fixed determination on his face. "You want to know what else, what my problem is? My problem is I seem to care too much what you think and I can't seem to get you out of my head even though I know I'm wasting my time." Tristan ran a frustrated hand through his already scruffy hair rubbing the back of his neck which was to say the least very tense.

Rory stood in front of him completely gobsmacked. Her heart was in palpitations. Her hands were trembling and goosebumps were breaking out on her arms while her mind was reeling. He cared about her. He was trying to impress her. He couldn't stop thinking about her and not Ms. Pesky blond. _Her_. She suddenly felt like she was floating and she couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face or the butterflies wreaking havoc in her stomach.

"What in God's name is so funny?" Tristan's head had started to throb. Here he had professed his feelings and looking around he noticed he had done so in front of close to 30 people. He groaned. Public humiliation. Life was grand for the King of Chilton.

He was thinking of how this day had started out so promising. He had spent most of it talking to Rory. He had asked to drive Rory home. Rory had agreed for him to take her home. Rory was kissing him. Hold on, Rory was _kissing him_. Her soft pliant mouth was indeed doing wonders to his and it was exactly the way he'd dreamed her lips would feel like. She tasted sweet and minty reminding him of choc-mint ice-cream. He decided right then that choc-mint was his favorite flavor. Pressing ever so firmly into him their bodies molded like pieces of a puzzle that had finally come together. Tristan Dugrey was in heaven. He didn't hesitate a second longer wrapping her up and lifting her clear off the ground. This kiss escalated within seconds, whistles and catcalls heard all round not that either of them cared. Well maybe Rory would have _if_ she wasn't so engrossed with a certain blond.

They pulled apart just enough to breathe his forehead resting gently against hers, his hands cradling her face. "So, Ms. Pesky blond, huh." He couldn't stop the smirk on his face even if he tried, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Jealous much, Mary."

"You know just for that you better pray they have jumbo sizes." Tristan chuckled bringing her closer still. Rory was looking up at him her blue eyes sparkling. He felt himself falling further. Finally he had gotten what he wanted. _She_ was _his_. Just the way he always pictured it.

THE END

**AN **- Well there it is my first every Trory. Just an idea that popped in my head. Hope you guys enjoy!!


End file.
